


It's Time That You Won

by timetoriseabove



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Poor Girl, aragon and jane's friendship is underrated, aragon is so sweet, jane is having a rough week, tw depression, tw panic attack mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoriseabove/pseuds/timetoriseabove
Summary: When Jane breaks down after a rough week, she feels like no one is there to help her recover.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard (implied), Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	It's Time That You Won

It was late one Saturday night when Jane finally broke.

The week had been more stressful than usual, with Kat having a panic attack on Wednesday, and several failed pranks from Anne squared on Thursday and Friday, so it was no surprise that the queens wanted a lazy Saturday. Most of them, including Cathy, had slept in, and after a slow afternoon the queens settled down for their routine movie night.

Still, something wasn’t right with Jane. She was a mother figure to the other queens, and, as such, the events of the week had left her exhausted. As much as she knew the other queens appreciated being able to depend on her, it didn’t leave her with a lot of time for herself, and she found it draining, although mostly tolerable, for she loved the other queens dearly.

One by one, the queens piled into their den. Cathy took up her usual place in the armchair, cup of coffee in hand, and she was soon accompanied by Aragon, who set her book on the side table and sat on the sofa. Kat, Anna, and Anne all came in together, laughing and joking, and they also sat on the sofa. “Come sit,” Anne said, waving to Jane. “We’re watching Lilo + Stitch, you know it’s a family favorite!”

Jane smiled but didn’t move from her place in the doorway. “Thanks, Anne, but I’ll probably go wash the dishes and then lay down. A bit of a headache, I think,” she said, motioning to her head.

“Well, if you insist!” Anne replied. “We’ll be here.”

Jane walked into the kitchen, listening to the movie playing in the other room. No comments, she thought, no worries from the others about her headache, no insisting that she come sit and watch the movie. She wouldn’t complain - that was a given - but sometimes Jane wished that the caring she showed the other queens was reciprocated more openly. She loved the little things, how Kat would bake cookies, or how Aragon knit her a sweater every Christmas, but it just didn’t feel enough, not enough acknowledgement or validation for what she did.

She had just finished the dishes when Aragon stumbled into the kitchen. “Oof, it’s bright in here,” the older queen said, “but Kat wanted more popcorn.” Jane faked a smile. “Are you sure you’re okay, Jane? You do look a bit lightheaded.”

Jane frowned. “I’m sure it’s just my headache,” she replied. “I think I’ll go lay down, see if sleep helps.” Aragon nodded, having refilled Kat’s popcorn container, and headed back into the den.

Once Aragon had left, Jane ran up the stairs. She felt more alone than ever, and her interaction with Aragon had only confirmed that in her mind. She closed the door to her room quietly as not to startle the other queens, but once she was safely inside she started to sob. Why, she thought, did she have to be so strong for the other queens, and why wasn’t there someone who would love her the way she loved the other queens?

She stepped into her bathroom, closing the door behind her, and she sat down on the cold tile floor. The white walls, normally full of light, seemed to close in around her, and the room felt so empty. Resting her tear-stained face in her hands, she muffled her sobs as she heard the other queens scamper up the stairs. She could tell the quiet footsteps were Anna’s, probably carrying a half-asleep Kat to bed, followed by Anne’s usual heavy steps. The last two up the stairs were Cathy and Aragon, and Jane could hear their conversation as they walked down the hall.

“Cathy, get some sleep tonight,” Aragon chided. “You deserve it.”

“I will, I will,” Cathy whispered in response. “Anne seemed tired, so I”m sure I’ll turn in soon after her.”

“Alright then, good night,” Aragon replied. “Sleep well.”

Once she knew the other queens were gone, Jane started to cry again, the tears falling quicker and more freely. She let herself sob, allowing herself to succumb to her spiral of sadness and self-doubt. She searched for something, anything, to hold on to or to fight for, a reason to remain, but her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

“Jane?” a voice whispered. “Are you asleep?” Jane recognized the voice as Aragon’s. “You know what, I’m just coming in.” Jane heard steps inside her room, followed by heavy, anxious breathing. “Jane? Jane, where’d you go?” The steps grew closer to the bathroom door, and Jane could tell that Aragon heard her inside. “Are you in there, Jane?” Jane held her breath. “Alright, let me in.”

Jane heard the door open, and she refused to look up, afraid to see Aragon’s face. “Oh you poor girl, what happened?” Aragon sat next to Jane, wrapping her arms around the other queen, and she pulled Jane into a tight embrace. “You know you can always tell me what’s going on, right?”

Jane nodded, crying harder. “It’s me,” she whimpered. “I just, I’m always here for you and the other queens, but it never feels returned, never shared. I just feel like no one wants me, no one loves me, and I don’t belong.” Aragon pulled her closer.

“You know none of that is true, right?” Aragon asked. “You’re their mother figure, the one they look up to and trust.”

“That’s exactly it,” Jane said through her sobs. “I have to be so strong for you, but there’s no one left to be strong for me.”

“Oh, Jane, I’m so sorry you feel that way,” Aragon said. She sat in silence with Jane for what felt like an eternity. Jane was glad Aragon had found her, however broken she was like this. Having this shoulder to lean on was a welcome respite from her daily troubles, and Jane found herself curling up into Aragon’s embrace, seeking comfort.

Eventually Jane’s tears subsided, and she sat up, pulling away from Aragon. “Thank you,” she said, using her sleeve to wipe her face. “I don’t know how much better I feel, but it’s a start.” She smiled, and she was glad to see Aragon smile in return.

“I’m glad,” Aragon replied. “And if there’s anything we can do for you, just let us know. It must have been awful to have kept that bottled up for so long, but remember, we love you, we support you, and we’re here for you no matter what, even if it’s sometimes hard to see.” Never before had Jane been so happy to hear those words. She felt at ease, knowing that, while she still had a ways to go, she had a family there with here every step of the way.


End file.
